Majin
'Majin '(魔人ン Majin) is one of the races of Continent Online that live in the world of Sebuto. Majins are a desert dwelling race that come from Sandora. Introduction The word "Majin" being derived from a demon god that had the ability to control sand. The Majin are the nomadic desert dwelling tribe of Sandora, where they originate and live. Dating as far back as to when the Majin received their current name, the tribe has had a neutral relationship with all of the other nations and are respected for their talents in negotiation and business. Personality Majin’s are a race that live among the general populace of Sebuto so there has never been a problem for them to blend in and have healthy relationships with other races. In fact, most races seem them as the “go between” race as since they are not officially allied or have made any enemies with any other race/nation, they are trustworthy. Human beings are aware of the Majin’s crafty nature however and several infamous thieves have originated from their tribe. Due to Sandora’s economy being that of the lowest, its not surprising to find a Majin stealing from others in order to survive. Majin’s are quite a sociable race and can get along with nearly everyone they come across. It takes a great deal of hostility to anger a Majin as they are a race that are known for their patience and laid back attitudes. Though some call it cowardice, the Majin’s see it as anything but and don’t sweat such trivial matters in regards to dealing with others. Because their tribe is mostly poor, Majin’s have gotten a reputation for being dirty and sneaky thieves. The Majin’s strongly believe in only stealing from the wealthiest targets as they believe that the rich should share with the poor. Appearance When compared to human beings, Majin’s are remarkably similar in physical structure. There isn’t a single outward feature among them that would indicate otherwise, making it easy for Majin’s to adapt to normal society. Tanned skin is commonly found among Majin’s however and has become their symbol of identifying them. Though they don’t match the superior genetics of the Elves, beautiful and handsome Majn’s are common; with the latter producing skilled belly dancers who use their beauty to captivate wealthy merchants to steal from them. Majin’s have almost the exact same lifespan and humans, with theirs being only slightly longer. Combat Prowess Though they weren’t born with a natural affinity for Chi or Magic, Majin’s are incredibly adept at utilizing the limited features of their bodies to their advantage. This has given birth to their original fighting style known as Enchantment (奇術 Kijutsu), a tribal martial artist unique to only those of Majin heritage. It is well known among the island for its dance-like movements and exotic aura about it, as well as legends of Enchantment users being capable of conjuring magic through their fighting. It was originally created and developed within the Majin tribe out of necessity, in order to drive off highwaymen and wild predatory animals that would otherwise be a constant nuisance and danger to a nomadic desert tribe. Affiliations and Relationships The Majin tribe all originate from the island of Sandora which belongs to the southern area of the Gorgon continent. Sandora has established itself as its own independent country and holds steady relationships with its neighboring nations. Because of their laid back and good sense of humor, the Majin’s have been able to keep the other nations from seeing them as potential threats and have earned the Corona’s good will and the Barbaros’s tolerance. Beliefs Like the Neomorphians, the Majin’s do not believe in deity’s and only believe that the world was always there from the beginning. Advantages and Weaknesses Due to spending a good deal of their lives in a desert environment, the Majin have proven themselves to be highly tolerant of extreme temperatures, such as the scorching heat found normally upon Sahara Island. They've also developed an adaptation that allows them to go for longer periods of time without water than normal humans. And because of their typical nomad lifestyle, Majin tribesmen are naturally well adjusted to traveling on a near constant basis. As a result, the Majin can make for a very reliable and competent tribe of sailors, as Mut Mizu, Set, Sarutobi, Olympus, Hiro Xanthe and D'Artagnan have shown. Gallery Trivia Site Navigation Category:Race Category:Continent Online Category:Sebuto Category:Game Mechanics Category:Majin